Under Our Noses
by Gragra
Summary: "They were always there,right under our noses,protecting us from the shadows,in the shadows." The ppg go missing and Mitch,Mike,and Robin go searching. "Quit looking for us." What were the reasons behind their disapearence? What if they really were under their noses. *no good RRB or RRBxPPG,if any romance it'll be MitchxBC*
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah,yeah,I should be working on my other stories and editing SN,but I've had this idea for awhile and wanted to write it down. Anyway this is the only time I will do a disclaimer:I'm not Craig,I mean why would I write fanfiction about my own show,especially one I fucking canceled,there for I don't own ppg. By the way,if your expecting the ppg and rrb to date or even get along,turn back now! If there's any sliver of romance it'll be BC x Mitch.**

* * *

Mitch's pov

"Robin,Mike,find anything today?" I asked not finding anything good myself. "No,not really..."Robin sighed. "Well,I found the location of the last place they were sighted."Mike said. Robin and I looked at him,surprized. "REALLY?!"Robin and I said at the same,there could be evidence,clues. "Really now?"a gruff and familiar voice asked,Brick the leader of the rowdyruffs. Brick and his brothers floated down in front of us. "It's none of your business."I said. "Actually,it is,that is if you want to live."Brick said stepping forword with his brothers,slowly pushing us back into a dead end alleyway. "Why are you so fascinated in them anyway?"Robin asked while glaring at the rowdys. "Noya business."Boomer said. "Enough,now,where were those powderpuffs last spoted?!"Brick exclaimed,wanting to get to the point.

We just glared. Like hell we would give that away. After a few moments of silent showdowning Brick finally got sick of it and formed a red energy ball in his hands,his brothers following,but in their colors. "If ya ain't gonna tell us,the information can go down with ya,we don't need no help from ya mortals!" Mortals? Their mortal to. Just as they were about to shoot,three figures suddenly stood between us and them. It was the Powerpuff Girls. "What are you doing?"Blossom asked,and I realized she was talking to us. Brick smirked "Well,I guess we don't need to hunt you down after all." Buttercup growled "What is_ it_ planning?". Butch smirked "I think you know the anwser." "Well we're here now."Bubbles said,as if daring them to come closer. The boys pounced,but the girls quickly fended them off,knocking them somewhere far away fairly quickly. Then they turned to look at us. They looked hardened and determined and Buttercup had a scar going from the top of her forehead to her chin,Bubbles had a cold protectiveness in her eyes,and Blossom had a very strong alpha wolf aura to her,like she was holding the world without breaking a sweat.

"Quite looking for us."Bubbles said. "You'll be safer if you pretend to not have seen us."Blossom added. "Other wise you will be brought into something very dangerous."Buttercup finished. Then they dissapeared...

* * *

**Okay,there's ch 1. Now then,I want a lot of feed back before I continue,which won't be for a while because of SN and my other stories and I'm making another new one called: BlackZ Rays:in another dimention. So bye!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeyyy! How are y'all? Anyway I would like to thank my to reviewers(even though I asked you to!)and I want the rest of you to review,because in my book not reviewing is meaner than calling me a bitch or something,so if you want to be nice,REVIEW,I won't continue stories without them,it's the reason I quit ****IW,because no one helped or supported me. And yes I will update my other stories,just not right now. On with the story!**

* * *

Mitch's pov

"Well,maybe the don't want to be found,but still want to protect us,but in secret or something?" my friend Erika suggested after I told her of last night. I raised my voice a little saying "Not wanting to be found?! I don't care if they do or don't,they NEED to be found,and I AM going to!" Erika rolled her eyes,and took out a tissue,blowing into it for a good minute and throwing it into the trash can that was a good few feet away. "We could use your good arm in basketball,you know."I said,changing the subject for now. "You know I'm not a sports person,and besides they would purposely aim at me and break my glasses!"she said pointing to her thick red glasses that looked good with her white hair.

It was my turn to roll my eyes,and then the bell rang for our classes to start.

At lunch...

I walked over to our regular table,finding only Mike and Robin. I sat down and said "What if they don't want to be found"in the voice Erika used. Mike looked at me and said "Dani said that too." "So did Sadie."Robin huffed. "They don't even know the powerpuffs,they came after our friends left,so how should they know!? I know I'm going to keep looking,no matter what!" I boomed,with Mike and Robin agreeing. I would've kept going but Sadie appered,giggling like usual,her blond hair bouncing,green eyes sparkling. "Who was it?" Robin asked,you see,Sadie always finds a new guy to crush on almost or more than every week. "It was Darek Anderson,he looked at me and winked!"she squealed with hearts in her eyes.

"God your so loud!" Dani growled as she walked over,her onyx hair covering her left eye,the other one a cold blue,glaring at Sadie. Sadie just rolled her eyes and continued giggling. "Where's Erika?"Mike asked speaking up. "She's in the library working on her damn science project." Dani answered,annoyance clear on her face. Robin and I sighed.

******time skip*******5:30pm******************Mitch's pov*****************

I was just wandering around,soaking in the information I found online. The powerpuffs had been sighted today,in LA,and it seemed like they were snopping around for something. This is the latest sighting besides our incounter last night,but noone besides us and Erika,Dani,and Sadie knew about that,we decided not to post that on the Internet. I was still walking around,when I saw the alley we had gotten trapped in last night(A/N:by we,he means him,Mike,and Robin)and decided to check it out again.

When I had gotten in the small(ish) space,a shadow had jumped down from the wall. I turned around and saw Buttercup. Now that I had a closer look at her,I saw a scar running from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her chin,and her eyes looked deadly serious.

* * *

**Okay,there's chap 2! Now then I've got some explaining to do. Dani,Sadie,and Erika are not mine,or any other FF auother. If I told you the owner,the mystery would be half solved by the beginning of the story. If you think you know who does,good for you,but don't put it in your reviews,incase you are correct,which would ruin it for other viewers. Now that that's settled,I won't update untill I get 1 review,and a follow/favorite,or a pm with ideas(though I won't listen to you)or a guess,I didn't say you couldn't pm me your guess. So see y'all l8ter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well,I got some of my demands so,here's the next chapter. Next update at 2 reviews.**

* * *

Mitch's pov

If looks could kill,I'd most likly be dead,Buttercup's eyes looked so menacing,I wanted to crawl under a hole. "What the hell do you think your doing?!"she growled. I gulped and answered "What do you mean?"as innocently as I could. "You know pretty damn well what I'm talking about. Looking up were we've been last,looking more into the day we left,interviewing the people we know. If you continue,we won't be able to guard you. You should have listened to your friend." I blinked. How did she know about Erika? Buttercup chuckled "We have more connections to you and Townsvile then you think." This made me feel really stupid,what did she mean?

"I didn't come here to confuse you,I came to make sure you stop looking,otherwise we won't be able to help you." and she disappeared. Help us how? My mind became boggled by questions and possible answers and I walked home in a daze.

That night was a blur,and the next morning,everything seemed out of place. Erika,Sadie,and Dani were acting suspicious,so Mike,Robin,and I decided not to tell them anything about what we found anymore. But I started to feel...strange,looking for the Powerpuffs,and Buttercups words continued to replay in my mind,driving me insane not knowing what she was talking about.

* * *

**Sorry it was short,this was a filler,I guess you could call it. Next chap will be a flashback/report of when the ppgs disappeared. Oh,and I want to know if I should have some chaps in someone else's pov. RnR!**


End file.
